Poisoned Flower
by Dragon Rhapsody
Summary: Let this poisoned flower you gave to me on that day to devour us whole in its embrace. Motochika/Motonari


Motonari hated Motochika. He had everything in his life: power, friends, confidence, people who loved him, basically everything that Motonari had to work extra hard for. Every time he caught glimpse of the pirate with the crews of his ship, when he was on battlefield, the typical grin of his never fade out. Just looking at that, envies started to blossom all over his body like a poisoned flower which had such strong root, refusing to wither away. Motonari understood that all that his people had was respect towards him; but, Motochika's people, no, brothers, adored and respected him at the same time.

The brunette under the green headgear gazed at the vast blue sky, letting himself to drown inside the peace, being showered by the warm light of sun. However, it did not last for long; a soldier ran up to him in a hurry and he bowed down before the presence of Motonari. "The Chosokabe army has destroyed our eastern wing,"

Not even switching his eyesight from the sky to the soldier, he kept his breath monotone. Motochika had indeed grown stronger from when he last received an attack from him. Motonari understood fully that he wasn't trying to destroy anything or kill anyone; he just wanted to kill some time by being all over Motonari's territory, to bait him out and fight. "Get my weapon."

"Yes, Mori-sama!" The soldier that he didn't even know the name quickly handed the round blade. "Tell the southern wing to retreat. It is most likely to be his next target."

With his usual calm façade, he walked with his head up out of his comfort zone, to face Motochika, once again. He was sure that this time, the fight would go unfinished like always. As much as they thought each other as rival, they never actually dared to murder one another for the same one reason: I want to go against you once more next time.

It was always Motochika who took the initiative to go wild on Motonari's area. Never once pop in his head that he should sail and fight on Motochika's ship. It would waste way too many resources than he was willing to sacrifice.

Motonari arrived just in time on the southern territory to see his rival grinning widely at him, carrying the huge anchor that Motonari would probably never manage to carry. "Let's get this over and done with," The brunette announced, still maintaining his cold expression while putting on his battle stance. Motochika's crews started to cheer as their captain smashed his weapon on the ground.

He charged wildly a Motonari, and he successfully deflected the fierce swing of the other guy's weapon. Motonari's eyes narrowed, brain trying to work out how much the one-eyed pirate had improved in his strength. Strength alone could never achieve a complete victory, though. Only by wit and technique, it can be gained. And Motonari was certain that Motochika had none of them.

Hint of fire sparkled as their weapon met again, this time with more power than before. The air around them rippled and everything else seemed to blur before their eyes. Focusing only at one another, they started to exchange blows that always failed to touch even the smallest portion of their bodies. "Hey, let's play a game, Mori." Motochika shouted at the other guy, still seemed to have so much fun.

Motonari didn't respond and they kept swinging their weapons back and forth.

"The one who got their weapon off their hands first, is the loser. And the loser will do whatever the winner say for one full day!" He exclaimed while laughing. Hearing that, Motonari's spirit was pumped and he began to speed up on his attack, forcing Motochika back as each blow struck. "Getting serious, ain't we, Mori?"

Still not answering any of the statement the silver-haired pirate made, he focused on slapping the anchor away from his hands. To tell the truth, he didn't know what he wanted out of Motochika. But one thing for sure was that he didn't want the pirate to order him around for twenty four hours. Imagine that happen, and it would be the longest day ever occurred to him.

Well, focusing on his anchor alone was his fatal mistake. He overlooked the chain surrounding the handle of it. Motonari realised how stupid he was when the hard steel rounded his weapon like a strong lasso choking a neck, and with one swift yet powerful tug, Motonari's weapon was on the air. And he comprehended the fact that the fight was over.

"Yes, you got him, aniki!" The 'supporters' of the match threw their fists in the air after looking at their captain's victory.

"Heh, I knew that this will be a victory. The wind is so good today." The silver-haired male boasted, pointing at Motonari with his index finger.

"Best of three."

"Nu-uh," He wagged his finger teasingly. "You'll do whatever I said for twenty four hours, no less. More if you want." Looking at Motonari's obvious displeased expression, Motochika chuckled. "Well, you can chicken out if you want, _coward._"

The magic sentence came out and Motonari snapped. "What do you want me to do, Chosokabe?"

"That armour, to begin with."

And Mori Motonari realised that it would be a long, long day. . .

X

The tingling sensation of having Motochika's hard finger tracing his bare waist made him cold and hot all over; as much as he wanted to kick the pirate away, he did not want his rival to take him lightly, calling him coward after. With such a hard effort, he managed to seal every drop of moan that was supposed to come out from the very beginning when Motochika's eyes starting to glide all over his naked top, seemed to touching him all over.

"You're really slim. Your skin is very smooth. Why do you hide them?" Motonari wasn't going to answer that one but, when Motochika ordered: "Tell me the reason", he gave in straightaway.

"People will take me easily had they seen my body. It looks almost too feminine. I hate it. No matter how hard I try to grow muscles, they just won't develop."

"You're beautiful this way, Mori. Your body suits you well. If you have my abs, then I don't think you'll look as cute." Motochika laughed and really, it was hard to tell whether he was being sarcastic or not. So, Motonari just sneered, couldn't help blushing.

"H-hey, Chosokabe!" The brunette exclaimed as the pirate's hand started to slide his pants down. However, nothing could stop him from doing so. In a heartbeat, Motonari had his hands pinned down above his head by the firm grip of the silver-haired male. In a battle of strength, Motonari would certainly lose.

"You really do have nice skin. I mean, Mori! Look at your legs. They're so smooth."

"D-don't treat me like you're speaking with a lady, Chosokabe. I dislike it." Motonari shivered as Motochika ran his hand on his lap. His underpants were getting tighter now and it was horrible. He pressed his knees together to calm his 'little brother' down.

Motochika wasn't stupid, though. "Hmm. . ." He smirked in satisfaction as he looked at the other guy's bright red face that could easily challenge a steamed squid's and he pushed Motonari's legs apart and saw a bulge on his underpants. "Now, getting a hard on. Do you like it when I touch you like this?" His finger tweaked one of Motonari's nipples, playing with it teasingly.

"N-no! Please take it aw-away, ahn!" He moaned as Motochika pinched his nipples. "St-stop it, please, Chosokabe!"

"Why do you want me to stop when you clearly are enjoying it?" The pirate smirked while he looked at Motonari's red face, bemused by the reaction. "Just tell me how you feel honestly."

"Stop it. . ." The other guy whimpered, couldn't find the right strength to be intimidating under the teasing touch of the muscular figure on top of him. Even though it was asked from him to be honest, heck, he wouldn't answer truthfully, ever.

"Look, you're already dripping wet here," Feeling the pirate's hand caressing the bulge on his pants, he couldn't suppress the moan any longer and it came loose. Motochika darted his tongue across his lips in lust. "Making such a sexy noise, such an honest reaction. Look what you did to me." He whispered in a low tone into Motonari's ears, sending shiver down his spine. He gently took Mori's right arm to his crotch; the spot where he was getting stimulated the most. "I want you to take responsibility for this."

"I'll kill you. . ." He said, out of desperation. However, he locked his voice when his lips touched the tip of Motochika's hardening member. Resisting the urge to bite it off, he ran his tongue across the length, up and down with his face heating up more than before. The next thing he felt was Motochika's hand on his butt, fondling them gently. "Chosokabe!" He whimpered as one finger slid into the opening, making a sickeningly lewd noise. "Ahn. . ."

"Hear the noise, Mori?" Motochika whispered, still fingering the other male that was still sucking him, body shaking all over and grip weakening.

"Chosokabe. . . sto- nnh!" He withdrew his mouth when Motochika released his seed without warning, making Motonari's face wet.

"You're so cute, Mori," He hugged the frail figure in front of him, readying to thrust into his tight opening.

"Ahh! Chosokabe!"

X

"Mori-sama?" The soldier's voice snapped Motonari back to reality. He looked puzzled for a split second, but managed to regain his posture quickly. He silently dismissed the soldier after giving him a few commands to direct the troop outside.

It had been exactly two months since he had the relationship with Motochika and he couldn't sleep for even a blink on the first day. Even now, the memory was still haunting him. Loathing the other guy for doing such thing to him, he silently admitted that he would love to once again being devoured whole by the demon. However, he hadn't come over to pick a fight on in a while, and that made Motonari worried. He wouldn't discard what remained of his pride to actually approach Motochika's ship and asked why he hadn't drop by.

Insecurity.

That expression described perfectly what was happening throughout Motonari's head. What if because of his lack of ability in sex, Motochika had decided to dump him away like that, not even trying to bother him anymore?

Hatred.

It grew and started to spread like a wildfire inside his body, setting him in fire deep down. Not just having everything that Motonari longed for, Motochika also managed to tie him down with an invisible shackle that rounded his naked heart.

"Mori-sama! The Chosokabe troop has appeared in the northeast!"

Without any delay, he grabbed his circular weapon that was sitting near him, and he sprinted of without saying anything to dismiss the soldier. What was he doing? Well, Motonari didn't really care about looking for an answer. He would get it soon enough.

He arrived on the battlefield, just to see Chosokabe made a gesture with his left hand, and all of his crews started to disappear one by one, leaving the two wrapped in the gentle embrace of the sunset. "So you come. . . I thought you're frightened to show your face here ever again." Motonari whispered, denying the fact that he craved for the muscular, silver-haired pirate.

"No way I'd be scared!" Motochika pointed his huge weapon at Motonari, winking playfully with the grin never leaving his face. The brunette smiled faintly, preparing himself to get into the battle. They started to exchange blows that made the air rippled in the next second. The red colour of the sunset was reflected on their weapons. "Same rule as before." Motochika whispered when he was the closest on Motonari's ear.

"Humph." Motonari smirked at him. He felt that the wind was on him that day, no way he'd lose. But not that losing gave him a disadvantage.

_Do you know about the flower growing inside our hearts? With its root digging through even the hardest parts. The flower that you gave to me that day, it shone brightly inside my naked soul. Poison on the roots, killing every other things it touched but this warm feeling being with you. Yes, if we are not careful enough, this poisoned flower could grow and spread like wildfire inside a forest and eat us whole._


End file.
